The lone Wonderer
by UnearnedKnight
Summary: What adventure await a new generation of dragon rider when a former slave turns up on Berk, on dragon back? Will they help him once they learn an entire island is looking for him, or will they protect him and find out secrets that would shake the whole of Berk to its core. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Far from Berk, further south then any Viking has yet to explore lay a large clusters of islands, seven to be exact, all in a hexagon with one at the centre, each with their own chiefs and rulers, each with their traditions and politics, but one thing they all had in common was, _slaves._ The islands were settled on by an old tribe of slave runners generations ago, longer then any one cared to remember, the one in the centre, ya the one with a bunch of shadows passing over top of it, that is the one I live on, drake head isle, kind of an obvious name based on the fact that the island is shaped like a dragons head but I never said the people that live here were the most clever.

"Get a move on it brat or I'll skin ya alive before these beasts get ya!"

"On it sir!"

That would be me, slave of the resident blacksmith, I am small but I wouldn't say too small, you live your life lifting metal all the time and even with the meagre meals I have some good weight on me, though I could do without the torn tunic and pants but what can I do, I was born into slavery. The overweight bloat with no hair on his head to speak of other than this odd ponytail at the back is Bubbles, weird name I know, never found out why they named him that, probably blew bubbles out of his spit when he was small, if you can imagine some one that big being small.

"Bubbles!"

"Oh great, get ready boy, the _chief_ is on his way."

I immediately let out a long sigh, if there was any one you didn't want to deal with, it was our self imposed chief.

"What is taking you so long!? We need these weapons done right away if we are to fend of these beasts! If you don't hurry along then what we lose today will be on your head!"  
Nice, now I am sure any one would enjoy an average sized man yelling at them, especially when he always smells of mead and never wears a shirt, but threatening you by saying that the losses are your fault, especially to the only black smith you have is probably not a good idea, even if I am the one doing the actual work.

"Don't you dare blame this mess on me Horduct! The brat be going as fast as he can and without us you don't stand a chance in Odin's hall of getting weapons repaired for the next time!"

That never fails to surprise me, me a slave, having their master stand up for them, I must be the luckiest person around, no one else on the cursed isle gets treated like that once they were branded.

"Well just hurry it up would ya!"

 **B** ubbles turned around and walked past me, mumbling something like "I'll hurry and so something all right." But I didn't hear him too well, I was too busy trying to listen to what was going on out side when suddenly an axe whistled passed my head, this startled me and I quickly looked to see where it came from and there my master is standing with a smug look on his face. After I returned the look with a confused one he motioned his head for me to look behind me and when I did, I nearly couldn't contain my laughter...nearly. There our mighty _chief_ stands, axe imbedded on a wooden pole just to his right, as pale as a ghost.

"Well then _chief,_ what are you waiting for? You came for a weapon didn't you?"

"Ah right, thank you...Bubbles, I'll just be...going now."  
"Ah you should, dragons aren't going to kill themselves now are they?"

Ah I forgot to mention that didn't I? Well you know those shadows passing around the island earlier? Well those were...

"DIE DRAGON!"

Dragons.

I quickly shot a desperate look at Bubbles, the greatest thing for a slave on this island is to kill just one of those beasts, it means a good meal and if you kill enough freedom.

"Oh no, I know that look, I know you want your freedom boy but what would you do with it? You don't know a thing about this isle, or any for that mater, you would just get yourself killed."

"Just once, please...Bubbles."

The one time I can get away with something, is when I dared to say my masters name instead ofaddressing him properly, he actually hates being called master believe it or not, big guy does have a heart...somewhere under all that...fat.

"This will be the one and only time you hear me!?"

"Thank you so much! You won't forget this!

"No...I don't think I shall."

I was already out the door so I didn't hear his response but for some reason I had a chill go down my spine, something was about to happen but I didn't know what, I didn't even know what I was going to do, it was just so crazy out here, dragons I couldn't even begin to describe where everywhere, not to mention the people trying to fight them but just my luck, I bumped into the one person I shouldn't have, the chiefs younger brother.

"uh...sorry...lord Lug..Lugtugg."

Did I just stutter his name!? This is it, I am going to die before I even get a chance to do anything!

"You will be sorry you impudent little..."

I don't remember what he said next, just his war harmer coming down at me and this massive pain on my forehead, I must have started hallucinating because when I opened my eyes I could swear I was flying but that isn't possible...right?

 *** Authors note***

Welp, that is the beginning of my very first fanfic...not really sure where to go with it but I couldn't get the idea out of my head and had to write it so let me know how you guys like it, any suggestions would be great also, in case you didn't know, I am very sad to say I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

High above the chaos of Drake Head Isle a solitary dragon slowly glides, waiting and watching as the rest of her kin exact their revenge on the two legs, if she was born amongst them she was certain she to would attack them in outrage for what they have done but she was not and as such has no revenge to take in fact, she has a dept to pay and she plans to pay it back...in full.

 _'_ _As long as I don't see that boy out there, that is the only thing I don't want to see._ _'_

A relatively large Monstrous Nightmare noticed the gliding dragon and decided he needed to have a word with this _outsider,_ as he quickly ascended to meet its height it became apparent just how different this one was to the rest of the dragons attacking the two legs, though Deadly Nadders are relatively common none of them look like this one, most have blue colour though it isn't unusual to find orange or purple ones, even a red one here or there, all with yellow horns of course but this one, this one was different from all others he had seen, with a hide of forest green that could make any other Nadder jealous yet covered in mud, even from a distance the Nightmare could spot a few patches of dried mud on the Nadders stomach.

 _'What kind of Nadder doesn't preen itself?'_

As the Nightmare reached the Nadders height he could really see the biggest difference between this one and the average Nadder, its large horn and snout, were small, the obvious blind spot the Nadders had has all but been erased some how.

"Well Nadder, are you going to join or what?"

The Nightmare was truly curious about this odd dragon, she never attacked the two legs despite some how escaping them a few years before though he did not know the story.

"I have told you before _Nightmare_ , I will do what I need when I need to and nothing more."

"What kind of answer is that!?"

"The only one you are getting."

The Nightmare let out a low growl towards the Nadder.

 _'How **dare** this Nadder just brush me off like nothing.'_

"Listen here, you may care for this island bu..."

"Don't you _dare_ say I care for this pathetic island again or I will tear your wings and leave you to the sharks!"

The Nightmare was taken back for a moment, no one has ever gotten a reaction out of her like this and many have tried what with her odd habits and all.

"Fine, have it your way!"

The Nightmare left, no doubt about to take out its new found frustration on the two legs below but what the Nadder seen was far more concerning, as she looked down at the island she seen a boy run out of a peculator nest, a forge if she remembered correctly the one thing she never wanted to see.

"No boy! Don't leave your nest!"

Squawking as loud as she could as if she believed she could get his attention she started diving down toward the island, towards this one boy amidst the chaos of war when she seen the boy bump into another two legs, a two legs that haunted her dreams to this day, and with horror watched as he brought his weapon down on him. Not a moment after she landed roughly right beside the now unconscious boy and the foul two legs that hurt him and she saw red.

"How _dare_ you!"

"Ah, you want some too dragon!?"

"I'll tear you to bits for that two legs!"

Though Luggtugg could not understand the Nadder, her words sounding like nothing more then an assortment of squawks and growls, one thing was clear...this Nadder meant business.

The two charged at each other head on, the Nadder shot her spikes quickly aiming for Luggtugs legs, she wouldn't kill him from afar no, she was going to do just as she promised and all would see what happened to those who apposed her or _her_ boy.

Luggtugg easily dogged the Nadders spikes, he has fought countless humans and dragons alik **e** and he knew very well how much a Deadly Nadder preferred to use their tail spiks as a weapon over their fire and it almost always became their downfall however this Nadder didn't care, the spikes weren't her end game, no she wanted to get up and personal with the two legs and now, she had her chance.

Luggtugg swung his hammer with all his might confident in being in the dragons blind spot since it was facing him directly not even attempting to turn its head

'Stupid dragon isn't even aware of its own weakness!'

As his hammer came down, the Nadder swung its head upward from right to left, knocking the hammer out of Luggtuggs hands before pouncing on him, pinning him to the ground between her talons while looking down at him in pure anger, he noticed that this Nadder was different, the abnormalities of this dragon, the small snout and horn, the green colour, the...mud?

"Now you are _mine,"_

 **T** he dragon hissed at him, he was stunned, he had...lost...to a dragon because he was...arrogant.

'No...no no no no no no!'

"NO!"

His rage induced scream drew the attention of all around him, for a moment the fighting had stopped and they watched as the Nadder took out her furry on the man before nudging a boy off the ground onto her back and flying off. Just like that, it was over and her boy was safe.

"W...where...?"  
"Shh now boy, just rest."

She knew he couldn't understand her but she hoped her attempts could at least make the boy feel at ease, he had saved her life in the past and now, she would save his. The boy on the other hand would not remember hearing the dragon, just seeing the sky far above the ocean and a beautiful sun set before being taken by darkness again.

 ***authors note***

Hey, Second chapter is here and maybe now you know what happened after Luggtugg decided to turn his hammer on my precious main character, I know I am going to put him through a lot but I am not going to just sit here and let him take it damn it! By now you must have some questions like, _why aren't the chapters longer_ or _what is the main characters names_ or even _what connection does he have with the deadly nadder!?_ and all I have to say to that is I will fill in some details in the next chapter, maybe a visit from some certain characters you all know and love however I promise nothing. You might have noticed I changed the style a little bit well...that would be because I was so nervous putting out the first chapter a lot of things got kind of got confused but here is how the rest will go I promise

'This is an example of a characters thoughts'

"This is obviously them speaking out loud"

 **Bold in the narrative because why not "Also used for extreme rage when like this"**

I also use the italics as a way to express anger or sarcasm that hopefully I write in well enough for you to catch.

If you guys have any suggestions or thing you would like in the story then feel free to leave it in the review or message me personally, nothing is set in stone until I put it up, you might see some of yours suggestions or advice in a chapter with special thanks to you.

Once again I do not own the How to Train Your Dragon universe but I do own my own OC.


	3. Chapter 3

Pine. That was the first thing the boy noticed when he woke up, wherever he was had a sweet scent of pine, nothing else came to mind he just simply lay there and enjoyed the calming scent before slowly opening his eyes to find a roof above his head, at first he thinks nothing of it but then he remembered what had happened, what seemed like moments ago, he quickly shot up in panic, the memory of Luggtugg's war hammer coming down on him.

"Where am I? Ahh my head is killing me."

Without realizing he was speaking out loud he heard a quiet snicker, almost unrecognizable but he couldn't miss it, the rest of the room was far too quiet, he doubted even the wooden flooring would even creek if Bubbles walked in, all along the walls were shelves with with different plants, he had no idea what they were or what they were used for, however that wasn't what he was looking for, he continued to frantically search the room for the source of the snicker, finally locking eyes with an elderly women with a staff, she was short and definitely elderly, she had a smirk on her face, obviously she found something funny.

"Umm...hi."

She didn't respond, just stood there leaning against her staff.

"Can you uh...tell me where I am?"

 **S** till she didn't respond, in fact, she motioned her hand as if to send him off while shaking her head and walking out of the room.

"Ok then...I'll be here."

Once again, the quiet returned, with his headache he lay back down, content with the knowledge that where ever he was, he wasn't in any danger. Soon the old women returned, strange, he didn't hear her walk over, she had a mug of something and motioned for him to take it, he sat back up and accepted it gratefully before taken a sip...

"blahhh!"

and spitting it back out.

"What is this stuff? It's horrible."

Again he heard that quiet, barely noticeable snicker before the women motioned for him to drink again except this time, far less gently, practically shoving the mug into his face.

"OK! I'll drink it, just answer one question, who are you?"

And again she didn't respond, this time however she looked more complacent, like she was considering something before shrugging and walking over to a nearby shelf, as she pulled a plant from it she walked over too a bowl and started smearing the plant into some paste, the boy watched intently trying to figure out if she was ignoring him or maybe, Just maybe she was trying to tell him something.

"Can you not speak?"

That seemed to do it, the old women turned around with a smile on her face before nodding slowly.

"Oh uh...I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She shrugged and continued with what she was doing, before long a week had passed and not much has happened, the boy simply talked to himself while the old women listened, she would point to a scar and he would tell her how he got it, he didn't mind, he had a lot of them after all, it basically came with being a slave. Finally after the seventh day in this room, a knock came to what the boy assumed was the front door, the old women walked out of the room to see who it was while he waited...and listened.

"Hey Gothi, how is our guest doing? You willing to let me in to ask him some questions?"  
He didn't hear the women respond.

'Of course I wouldn't...wait, so her name is Gothi huh?'

While in his thoughts he didn't notice the women named Gothi walk in, followed closely behind by a man, he was clearly really tall, well kept facial hair, definitely too skinny.

'Must have had a rough child hood with a body like that.'

The man was wearing some sort of black and brown leather suit with a sword hilt on the side of his leg, who ever this was he was probably another patient for Gothi, who the boy had at least enough sense to figure out she was a healer. But what really caught his attention, was the mans forest green eyes and messy auburn hair, the boy was curtain the man must have no difficulties in the ladies department because even he had to admit, he wasn't bad looking on the eyes.

"Hello?"  
"What? Oh sorry uh hi."

He must have been lost in thought seeing another person after a week because he had obviously missed the man trying to talk to him.

"Ah he speaks! Now tell me, do you have a name?"

"Umm no sir, I am a slave, I belong to the local black smith."  
Name? Doesn't this man know anything, surely he must know from the healer that I am a slave, she has to have seen the branding on my left shoulder and one rule about slaves, we don't get to have a name and, was that sarcasm just now?

"Well, I don't know about you but I know for a fact Gobber has never had a slave before, well if you don't count the first few years I started apprenticing for him. Ow!"  
Gothi whacked the man over the head with her staff forcing him to rub the back of his head as he apologized.

'Again with the sarcasm huh.'

But a moment later, a thought caught him off guard, this man just mentioned the name of their smith was Gobber...not Bubbles, which meant...he wasn't on Drake Head Isle any more.

"Um...I am sorry but uh, where am I?  
The man turned his attention back to the nameless boy

"Ahh my bad, this is Berk."  
The man raised his arms as if presenting something behind him.

'Oh no, please don't be one of those people that talk while flailing their arms around!'

As he mentally prayed the man wasn't, the stranger started to describe the island, while the boy was only paying, barely paying the man any attention he thought he heard something very specific.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?"  
"Ya sure, we are 12 degrees north of.."  
"No, after that, the part about dragons..."  
"Ahh, well we live side by side with them."  
'Side by side...with dragons...definitely another patient.'

"Oh of course, how silly of me, uh Gothi, I think it is time for his medicine now."  
"Listen I am not crazy, in fact, I'll prove it to you, wanna come out side with me? If it's ok with you of course elder."

'Prove your crazy, sure.'

 **A** s the boy made that sarcastic thought he slowly got up to follow the man as Gothi nodded her head to them meaning he was ok to go outside now. As he walked out the front door he was so blinded by the light of the sun it took him a few minutes before his eyes adjusted, what he saw, blew him away. Everywhere he looked there were dragons, none killing any one or any one trying to mount one on their house, no in fact even from the top of the hill away from the village below him, he could see the dragons carrying fish and wood around the village, some being ridden whilst others were simply helping out as they were instructed by people on the ground.

"They are actually helping."  
He couldn't believe his eyes, the man...wasn't crazy after all.

"Yup it took eleven years but everything is coming together really well if I do say so myself."

The boy was about to ask the man who he was when a villager spotted them.

"'Morning chief!"  
'chief...this man...IS THE CHIEF!?'

The boys mouth fell, he had been so rude...the the chief of this village! He was going to be whipped for sure!

"I...I..I am so sorry ch..chief. I had no idea, pl..please don't punish me."

The man turned around suddenly and the boy flinched and closed his eyes tight fully expecting to get hit but...nothing. After a moment the boy slowly opened his eyes to see this chief looked...worried?

"Why would any one hurt a child?"

"What?"

He couldn't believe what he just heard, this man...wasn't going to punish him?

"Where are you from?"

His voice was serious and stern now, the boy was certain he was angry but thought information was more important, that must be why he was ok...for now.

"I...uh..I am from Drake...Drake Head Isle sir."  
"I have never heard of it but let me assure you, we do no hurt people for no reason here and we most certainly don't own slaves."

His voice was stern but...comforting then suddenly a stray thought made itself known in the boys mind.

'How did I get here?'

Before he could ask a girl roughly his age ran over.

"Daddy! Daddy!"  
"There you are my little girl, where were you?"  
"I was helping mommy at the academy!"  
"Were you? Look at my daughter, 13 years old and already working at the academy!"

The girl giggled and they continued to talk for a few minutes, the girl was definitely his age but this was a chiefs daughter, he had no right to speak to her besides he can't stand being around families, it makes him so...alone. His mother died giving birth, like him she was a slave at birth but he had got off lucky, female slaves get it far worst, he had no idea who his father was and honestly it didn't mater to him, it could have been any drunk on that cursed island for all he knew.

"Ah that reminds me."  
 **T** he boy was drawn out of his thoughts as the chief directed his attention back towards him, itseems the girl was satisfied and was now skipping away.

"I haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

 ***authors note***

" _What do you mean he has no name!? He is the main character, he has to have a name!"_ The answer to that is, he doesn't have one **yet** he will, just not right now. So while I am on this point in the story I must say, I am not sorry for all the moments and things I have planned with this story and don't plan on explaining anything before it happens so you'll have to wait in suspense. Also, told you there would be a visitor this chapter, I promise I will introduce all the original characters next chapter and what they are doing also, I have given you a rough timing for this story, special shout out to the first person to guess it right. Now, very important question, do you want Hicstrid? Or shall I change it a little? Heather, maybe Kamikaze or even make another OC for him? (Just got a really evil idea for Kami as I wrote this) Leave your suggestion and opinions in the review and I will make sure to check em, thanks for reading along to this point so far and as always any advice or requests are highly welcome.

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon universe or characters, just my Original characters (three now, all without you knowing their names,** **don't worry they will come, in fact, I will give you Hiccups daughters name next chapter, just for you. My main character will be another two before I give you his.** **)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Spoilers from this point forward, read at your own excretion**

He had to be dreaming, the chief of this village was already odd, though he clearly didn't have as much muscle as the rest of his people he was well toned, even he could tell but his lanky figure was in itself a little odd, he hasn't pressed for information and his name is Hiccup, but that isn't what bothered him the most about this strange man and his village, it was the fact that there truly was no slaves. The boy carefully looked around as the chief walked him through the village towards what he called "The great hall".

"I am telling you, you'll fit in well here, there are a few kids around your age and..."  
The boy had tuned the chief out, for his search for slaves quickly turned his fastionstion to...the dragons. Every where he looked they interacted with the villagers, nudging them for attention or being fed a fish or two as they walked past and the boy couldn't believe it.

'There are so many and...they aren't attacking any one. The only dragon I have ever known not attack some one when given the chance was...'

"And here we are! The great hall!"

Hiccups abrupt yell shook the boy out of his thoughts as he looked ahead he realized he was in front of a large set of stone stairs and at the top was a large set pair of doors that looked big enough for even the gods themselves to enter if they so wished.

'pff that is probably the point, people and their worshipping of their gods who themselves can't even come to know peace, just struggle for power and dominance.'

Then he seen it, above the doors of this "great hall" carved into the surface of the mountain he now noticed the hall to reside in, was a large statue of a man, large for sure and clearly detailed designed by a master architect, for the detail was outstanding, surely this must be some god of sort that he was not aware of, he tried to remember one of the few times Bubbles was able to take him to the community hall back on Drake head Isle and the few things they taught even theslaves. Unbeknownst to him,Hiccup had noticed him staring and spoke up first.

"My father."

His voice was sorrowful but at the same time, proud.

"Oh...I..uh..."

"It's ok. It happened a few years ago, I don't like to talk about it much but...he was a good man, chief and...father.

Even the boy could tell just how sensitive the topic must be for him, even though the boy has never had a father he could hear the sadness, the pride, the hurt, the hesitation, but mostly...the loneliness in his voice.

"I...I'm sorr..."  
"Now, what are we waiting for, I am sure every one is dying to meet you!"

Walking quickly up the flight of stairs as if trying to escape the conversation, the boy found himself helplessly dragged along as he tried to keep up with the chief and couldn't help but wonder if his speed was from his lanky figure but as they passed through the massive doors of berks Great Hall all thoughts quickly dissipated as he stared in awe at the magnificent structure, hanging from the ceiling was a golden dragon with a sword impaled into its midsection reflecting the light off the large fireplace at the centre of an oval table of some sort, with the fire deeper into the ground many people sat around drinking and singing. Along the left side of the hall many villagers danced away to music either celebrating or just being drunk, probably both. Behind them, on the wall, hung paintings of fathers and their children, at a quick glance it didn't look like anything special but when the boy seen the last painting he had to stop and take a double take for he could clearly tell, though much different in size, the father in the painting and the statue outside were the same, which meant the small child beside him was...Hiccup.

Hiccup and the boy continued to walk through the hall as the many people around them danced and drank, they neared a long table at the end of the hall, the boy made a mental note to avoidthe right side of the hall as that is where the many tables were that were all occupied by drunk men and women who, from his experience, were no good to be around in that state. Quickly bringing his attention back to where he was being led he noted a small group of people at this table, despite how large it clearly was. At the head of the table, beside an empty chair, sat a beautiful blond women, hair tied in a braid and hanging over her shoulder, a fur hood covering her metal shoulder pads, being held on by a metal ring with two small metal skulls flanking both sides of the metal and wearing a blood red shirt. To her right sat two more blonds, the first with a spiky helmet, her hair split in half over her shoulders and braided half way down, the blond next to her had a similar helmet but with thicker horns off the side and his hair braided in a unique way called corn rows, if the boy remembered correctly. The last blond on that side was a rather large man with short hair a helmet that had...small wings on top?

'Odd...that kind of looks like those small wings on a Gronkles head?'

As if reading his mind a Gronkle lazily flew over to the man, nudging him for attention, which the man gladly gave, before returning to...well the boy couldn't tell there were just too many people blocking his view. They reached the table and the boy stood still as every one stopped talking and looked over at him as Hiccup stood beside him with a giant smile on his face, the boy took the awkward silence as an opportunity to take a look at the others at the table, just to the left of the empty chair sat a large bold man with a large moustache that was...braided on the sides?

'What is the point of that? It is just silly...then again Bubbles did have that pony tail...'

The women next to him had auburn hair much like Hiccup but was very long, pulled into a pony tail then separated into corn rows the rest of the way and wearing a hood much like the blonds, just without the skulls and a brown dress or shirt of some kind, he couldn't tell as it was hard to see over the table for a ten year old like himself. The last man at the table had black hair about medium length, by which it was longer then the large blond mans but shorter then any one else, his helmet was simple but sported two curled horns on either side and he wore a wolf pelt around his shoulders like some kind of cape, It was then the boy noticed something odd, there was a large black rock behind the empty chair.

' huh I wonder why that is there?'

"Hey guys, this is...well he doesn't really have a name."

Hiccup seemed to be addressing the group at the table.

"pff what kind of person doesn't have a name?"  
"Well maybe he just doesn't want to tell us, I wouldn't want to either if I was surrounded by people I didn't know."

"ya but you are still afraid of the dark Fishlegs."

"Well he isn't having my name"

The blond man with corn rows was immediately hit over the head by, who the boy guessed was, his twin sister.

"He can't take your name moron...can he?

"Well if he wants mine he will have to fight the mighty Snotlout for it."

Snotlout started flexing his arms as all the women at the table rolled their eyes at him.

"That's enough guys, let Hiccup talk."  
"Oh you are just saying that because you're married to him Astrid."  
"hehehe ya, married!"

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, that will be enough from you two, I am sure both of you will find some one, one day to marry and you won't be making so many jokes."  
"Yes Mrs Haddock."

"Yes Mrs Haddock."

The eldest women at the table smirk at the twins willingness or fear to listen to her, either way being able to control these two always put a smile on her face when even her son couldn't convince them to settle down and she knew her darling daughter in law always appreciated it.

"Give the kids a break eh Valka, I know the lass 'preciates the thought but if they don't get it outa their systems now teh entire village is going to feel it sooner or later."

"Well I could always use the target practice Gobber, Hiccup has had me helping out the village lately and I would just hate to see the work my husband and I put into it go to waste, right guys?"

The blond at the head of the table sounded confident with just the slightest hint of irritation on her voice and she just casually threaten the twins but that wasn't what the boy was thinking about now because he just found the blacksmith, Gobber.

"um...excuse me?"

The boys voice was quiet and barely heard but with the foreign voice joining the conversation every one snapped their heads to look at the young ten year old at the end of the table in between the now dubbed Fishlegs and Snotlout.

'oh dear...well here goes nothing.'

The boy took a deep breath and began again after slowly letting it out.

"You uh...you are gobber...right? The blacksmith?"  
"Aye, that be me and who might ye be child?"

The entire group sat and watched with rapt attention as Hiccup quietly walked around the table to take his seat at the head, beside Astrid and in front of the strange black rock.

'If any one will know where I am from and how far, it would be Gobber. If he knows of Bubbles then I will return as I should...but if he doesn't then...'

He didn't think about it long, anxious to put his idea to action.

"I don't have a name sir and I was wondering umm..."

Gobber waited for a moment, eager to hear what the young boy had to say as he clearly hesitated with the entire group staring at him with their utmost attention.

"DoyouknowamannamedBubblesheisablacksmithandmymasterandifsoImustreturntohimrightaway!"

Every one stared at him dumb struck, no one understood what he had just said, no one but one experienced mother, well to a point. Valka laughed as the rest clearly couldn't understand the nervous child but since Hiccup had the ability to speak even in his early years when no other childcould or should have been able to, she had some practice with deciphering his babble, even still she wanted him to tell the others what he had just said himself.

"I am sorry about that little one but it seems like no one really caught what you said, could you repeat it for us?"

Her voice was soft and comforting, the boy couldn't help but relax when she spoke to him **.**

"sorry uh, Gobber...do...do you know a man named Bubbles? He was a blacksmith from my island and my master, if you do then I should return to him immediately before he becomes too angered at my absence."

Every one was once again silent, Valka and Astrid were taken back with the boy admitting he was a slave, even if it wasn't said out right, no one simply calls some one "master". Gobber found himself furious, not at the boy but at what he had almost certainly been through, he had seen Hiccup go through a lot but wasn't able to help and Hel have his soul if he wasn't going to help this boy. As usual the twins had no idea what was going on, Snotlout didn't care so much, he figured the boy wasn't on his island anymore so there was nothing to worry about and Fishlegs...well if Gobber was furious then he was in a blood frenzy, he remembered in great painful detail watching as the others picked on Hiccup, the many times Snotlout had beat and broken him and the thought of any one else having to go through something like that again, maybe even worst, well he simply would not have it. He smashed his fist off the table in his anger startling the entire group as they all looked at him with weary eyes and favour on their sides that he didn't break the table and send their dinners all over the floor. Finally Gobber answered the now slightly scared boy, more calm himself after seeing the effect Fishlegs had on the boy.

"Nay, I do not know the name lad and even if I did I would not be sendin you back to dat place."

 **T** he boy didn't know how to react, Gobber clearly didn't intend any harm to him judging by the way he sat but his voice was lined with anger and...regret?

"Neither would I."

Every one looked towards Hiccup who had such a fire in his eyes the boy scarcely believed he was the same man he met in Gothi's hut. Hiccup sent Fishlegs a firm nod 'causing the blond man to become less tense and let out a breath, whatever relationship they had it was clear they understood each other greatly.

"Berk would be more then happy to welcome you here, this Drake Head Isle you mentioned before will just have to go on without you but I refuse to send you to a place that treats others so poorly, as if they weren't even humans or as if you weren't one of them."

Immediately every one around the table looked down sorrowfully but the boy didn't noticed, he was too entranced by the great green fire behind Hiccup's eyes, it was as if the entire world could fall beneath his gaze and it would take him no effort at all, furry, pain, loss, and so much more, as if every emotion you could ever feel was right there blazing away in his eyes...and he couldn't look away. Astrid reached over and placed her had on her husbands, she knew how he could get since Stoics death, he had a determination that went unmatched by any one, even Snotlout would back down under his gaze when he was like this, she knew he had forgiven them, Snot for beating and torturing him, the twins for cheering and joining in the "fun", her for ignoring him and Fishlegs for never helping even if he wanted to out of fear but she also knew, much like the one on his chin, the deepest of cuts can be healed but even the smallest of them can leave a scar and this was his. As he felt his lovely wife's hand touch his he slowly relaxed and his gaze relented when the boy spoke up again, shocking the entire group again.

"Why?"

He didn't mean to say it out loud, but when he found himself able to speak again he couldn't contain it, why had these strangers reacted this way? Why would they not send me back? Why would they except me? Why would they...care?

"Because it's the right thing."

This time it was Astrid who spoke up, she had taken to Hiccups saying before she knew it and found it to be more then suitable for this situation, she knew Hiccup would sooner go to war for something that was right then let such a wrong go unopposed.

"My place was just finished, I have more then enough room for him chief."

and suddenly, as if the words Astrid spoke were the ones every one were waiting for the entire group got serious.

"That is a kind offer Fishlegs, if you don't mind I think that would be perfect."

"I have some free time at the academy, I can help him with that Nadder, _chief_."

The way she had said chief sounded like she was flirting, of course only the elders of the group really caught it, well so did Hiccup but he wasn't going to give in to her so easily, the boy was a little distracted on the other hand.

'Nadder? What Nadder?'

"That is an excellent idea Astrid, I am sure that would help him a lot!"

"Ha, Hookfang and I can show him how it's really done!"

"In your dreams 'lout! Stormfly and I can fly circles around you!"

"Uhh are you guys forgetting about barf and belch?

"Ya! Wait...who is barf and belch?"  
"Our dragons, numbskull!"

Once again the twins were hitting each other while Fishlegs and Hiccup were talking out details about the boys stay while Astrid and Snotlout argued about who has the faster dragon and the elders of the group sat and laughed at the rambunctious young adults in front of them, all while one boy stood there, confused and baffled by many things, the strange people in front of him, the odd village who lived along side dragons and most of all by one unexplained detail that some how felt important to him.

"What Nadder?"

 ***Authers note***

Hey, so I got really into this chapter and kind of made it so you will have to wait a bit longer until you know the boys name...sorry. I also didn't add the children as I had originally planned! In fact...this entire chapter just kind of...wrote itself, I basically just threw away what I wanted to wright for this and completely replaced it with this in hopes I would get the original crew from How To Train Your Dragons right. Shout out to my first to followers and reviewers Gordon519 and tatjana1d, I really appreciate the review and knowing that you are interested in the story by following it! I hope you and every one else continues to enjoy the story. Now then, tell me how well I did with the characters? Mind you I am doing with from a ten year old's point of view but I really hope I got every one right, or at least how they might be two years after...Drago. Also, feel free on what you want to see in the story and what kind of situations you want to see the main character in, I will be more then happy to add it where I can and if it extends the story a little more then hey! Why not? As Usual I DO NOT own the How To Train Your Dragon universe or any characters save for my own original ones...who I have still yet to tell you the names of...I am sorry, it is just happening like this ok, I will change it soon I swear.


	5. Chapter 5

After a brief explanation to the boy that he was found on the shores of Berk being protected by a Deadly Nadder and that they took him to Gothies hut as soon as they found him, well right after calming the furious Nadder of course, the boy was led by Astrid to something they called "The Academy", from what the boy knew it was something like a school, normally he wouldn't dare make the assumption he was going to learn but with the conversation just minutes ago in the Great Hall, well now...he wasn't so sure any more. The walk was quiet, not that either of them minded, Astrid took the time to think of different ways to approach the boy and help him with the Nadder that clearly took a liking to him while the boy was far too confused to think straight, one moment he was thinking about how these people were treating him, better then anything he had every dared dream before, then the next he was trying to figure out what happened to have made these dragons so kind and why they didn't fight like they did back on Drake Head Isle and The Cluster, which is what they, oh so creatively, named the group of islands that Drake Head sat in the middle of. Before they knew it they were outside of The Academy and Astrid found herself no longer able to delay talking to the boy, of whom she still had no idea how to approach.

"Well...this is it."

' _Really?_ That entire walk and that was the best she had? Oh gods no, their sarcasm is starting to wear off on me!'

"uh...I guess so..."

"So...umm...come on in, the other children might be here hanging out with their dragons as well so they can give you a pointer or two."

The boy simply nodded and followed Astrid inside, once they cleared the gate he found himself in a big arena, but instead of blood stains and discarded weapons he seen saddles and some other sort of things like winches, belts, buckles, things of the sort that looked like it was used to keep something, or some one, attached to something else. As he quickly glanced around he spotted a group of kids his age all hanging around dragons. There were two boys and two girls present, thefirst of the boys were big, larger then the others but not out of fat but what looks like nothing but muscle, he had blond hair that ran down to about halfway past his neck but not far enough to reach his shoulders, beside him was a purple Gronkle, also larger then most others however other then the saddle it wore nothing else seemed to stick out to him. The next boy had black hair that ran down just past his ears, it was a little shaggier then the blonds but seemed to be much more kept, he also had a lot of muscle for a child his age though his size didn't come close to the blonds he still had some definite muscle.

'Are all kids in this village like this?'

As the thought crossed his mind he looked over to the two girls more over to the side, one with auburn hair that reminded him of the chief and the other with brown hair. Both were skinny like him, muscle was present but not enough to say that they were buff. Each wore a simply tunic and pants, though the girl with auburn hair was wearing a skirt over top of her leggings and the one with brown simply wore thicker leggings at least as far as the boy could tell, he remembered that there were different names for the same kinds of pants.

'Seriously, what is the point to that, they look the same to me?'

"Good, every one's here!"

With that Astrid got every ones attention and the boy noticed that the blond had brown eyes like the boy with black hair but both girls had blue eyes.

"Every one, this is...uh...well he is the rider of that green Nadder!"

Every one looked skeptically towards the boy.

'What a great start.'

He completely dead panned to the lack of help Astrid was, no way was this introduction going to end well. Suddenly he realized, they were looking at him, he quickly lowered his gaze to the ground, his eyes have always given him trouble and until just now he completely forgot about it since the adults didn't react to it but these kids will probably notice it right away.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Introduce yourselves."

"H...hi, I am Buck."

"I am Spotlout! Son of Snotlout the great!"

"Amelia."

"Hey I am Clara."

The first to speak was the blond which the boy found ironic considering he stuttered, the second was the boy with the black hair, next came the girls, the one with auburn hair saying her name was Amelia and then the brunette was last.

"Oh...uh hi...I'm...uh...me."  
'I guess I am going to need a name huh?'

"Astrid!"

A villager appeared at the top of the arena out of breath, clearly he had ran as fast as he could to get here.

"What is it!?"

"A dragon is rampaging at the other end of the village, chief told me to get you!"

"For the love of Thor, ok every one why don't you try introducing your dragons to the new guy while I deal with this, once I get back I'll help him bond with his Nadder and we can all go for a flight! Amelia, watch over every one for me will you darling?"

No one had a chance to respond as Astrid was already in a full sprint out of the gate and out of view. As the boy was looking back, Spotlout spoke up.

"You don't look like a viking I have seen before."

His voice was laced with what the boy thought was anger, but had no idea why he would be angry at him, then he noticed what he said.

'Vikings! That explains a lot!"

"Well then who are you? We had to introduce ourselves so what makes you so special huh?"

"Relax Spot, I am sure there are reasons, my mom wouldn't just leave it like that if there weren't"

"The real viking is talking sweetheart, I know your dad may be chief Amelia but let's face it, if he didn't have a Night Fury then my dad would be chief."

"I don't think so spot, according to my dad, Snotlout wouldn't have become chief if the village had anything to say about it."  
"Well they don't so shut it Buck!"

"Ok boys, why don't we just do what Astrid asked and introduce him to our dragons."  
"pff Says the daughter of the former dragon trapper and one half of the crazy twins."

The entire group save for Buck was near furious now, each of their dragons moods reflected their riders respectively, Buck's Gronkle was asleep, Spotlout's Monstrous nightmare was in flames, Amelia's Deadly Nadder was bearing its tail spikes and Clara's Zipple back was hissing at every one. The boy didn't dare interrupt, he just kept his eyes to the ground hoping to stay out of it.

"Well I am going to do as my mother asked, do you want to come meet my Nadder? He is very kind I promise, I named him Breeze Rider."

"Uh, ya sure, I mean I am supposed to meet a Deadly Nadder anyway right?"

"Exactly!"

The boy took a step closer but as he did, Spotlout stepped in between them.

"Listen here! She is MY girl and if you think I will let you get close to whats mine you are mistaken, I am not going to let some one steal my property like my father did!"

Amelia was furious, Spotlout was always like this but how dare he think she was his but the boys anger beat her to a response.

"She doesn't belong to you! She is not property to be stolen or claimed she...she...she's a human being who has feeling and emotions and can't be owned!

The boy didn't know what got into him, the taste of freedom? Seeing some one treated like property in a place where every one was free? He couldn't tell, the last time he was angry was when he saved a baby Nadder being raised as a slave dragon on Drake Head Isle, one he took care of before being given to Bubbles and a little after as well until he released it, saving it's life. Little did he know, or care at the moment, was he was looking at Spotlout in the eyes, his own a golden brown that could slit like that of a dragons, he never knew why they were like that, he just knew that it was, it wasn't something ridiculous like magic or some sort of power, it just was and why was beyond him. Though taken back a little, Spotlouts anger was too great to care for anything like the boys eyes.

"and who are you to talk to me like that!? You are nothing but an outcast, I bet no one even wanted you back where you are from and you were chased out! I bet your parents are celebrating right now! In fact, I don't think you deserve that dragon, she is beautiful and strong, worthy of a viking not some waste of space like you!"

"And who do you think _you_ are to say such a thing to anyway, we are both humans so what makes you so much better then any one else!?"

"Because my father says so, because the only reason I am not the heir is because of pure luck that the toothpick ended up with a Night Fury!"  
The boy had snapped, he could take anything Spotlout threw at him but saying some one was his when he knew better then any one, no one should live a life like he has and then to insult one of the first people to ever show him real kindness, he has had enough.

'You want to know who I am? Then fine, I will tell you.'

The boy ripped off what remained of his tattered shirt, showing every one the toned muscles he had, for a ten year old, and the mark branded his left shoulder for every one to see and when they did they all took a step back. The slave brand of Drake Head Isle was a wolf head bound by chains, resembling the mythical beast Fenrir, to them it meant that even the strongest can be enslaved but to the slaves it meant they simply had to wait for the moment to strike and once it showed itself, they would break free of their chained and destroy those that enslaved them, much like the myth of Ragnarok. Now it was to come true, at least for the boy, and he knew the perfect name to give himself.

"I am Fenrir The God Eater! I have broken from my chains and I _will_ see to it that those who enslaved me will suffer! As will any one who dares claim the life of others as their own!

As if on cue, a large forest green Deadly Nadder broke free of the pen to Fenrir's left and landed behind him, with the same golden brown eyes slit and burning with anger, every one froze in fear and it was this moment that Amelia would never forget. She started to walk forward slowly to the boy in front of her, breathing heavily in anger with a look of...wonder. Fenrir couldn't believe it, he was showing his eyes in front of her while he was angry, he could tell with how his vision had changed they were slit so why wasn't she afraid? Every one was, he had even sent Spotlout's Monstrous Nightmare running for a corner but she only looked...curios, as she got closer she raised her hand and lightly place the tips of her fingers onto the mark on Fenrir's left arm as if inspecting a fragile peace of glass, after a moment she looked straight into Fenrir's eyes and raised her hand to his face, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Beautiful."

It was quiet, barely heard even to Fenrir who was standing right there but she had said it...she thought his eyes were...beautiful...his mark wasn't a sign of being nothing more then a beast or tool to her it just was, she glanced back down to his mark and he seen the sadness in her eyes but she quickly looked back into his eyes, the sadness quickly being enveloped by a confidence he seen in Hiccup and the furry he had seen in Astrid when he called Bubbles his master. The next second she spun around and slammed her fist into Spotlouts face without warning.

"Breeze Rider, Fly!"

With that Amelia's Deadly Nadder, a wonderful bright blue with eyes to match, darted with green spots and yellow horns took off, grabbing Amelia with her talons and tossing her into the air, twisting so she could grab onto his saddle and taking of with a squawk, one that the Forrest green Nadder understood well. She tucked her head under Fenrir and shot him into the air, making him land on her back just at the base of her neck and behind her equally green horns, another part of the Nadder that made her stick out, before taking flight to follow Breeze Rider.

 ***Authers Note***

Hey so there you have it! A bunch of names and a lot of surprises to come, I got a suggestion for an ability and I thought "Hey why not?" How ever when I reveal them it will be slight and hard to tell not being much of a "game changer" for any situation...well for now anyway, at this point, other then pairings of the original HTTYD pairings, you can help develop the world and story entirely (as long as it doesn't mess with my main plot) so leave a review with a suggestion of what you want to see or like added or even how some one should react to what. I will take everything into account however please do remember that this is my story and I won't be doing any major changes, especially to my plot, as long as you get that, hey I am even willing to name people after you, well if you have the story favourited of course, can't just give that away ;) Until next time!

 **I don't own the "How to Train Your Dragon" universe or characters, just my on OCs**


	6. Chapter 6

"So Fenrir huh?"

It was the first either of them had spoken since the sudden take off, Fenrir was too busy enjoying the sense of freedom that no words can describe when on a dragon and said dragon had no problem showing him just how free they were, of course Fenrir wasn't very willing at first but after the Nadder spun and flipped a few times, knocking Fenrir off each time she did and catching him right away, he stopped trying to hold on and enjoyed the adrenaline, falling towards Midgard one moment then ascending to Asgard the next was unbelievable and addicting but of course, both Nadder and boy eventually quieted down after they got it out of their systems, though it did take a few hours.

"Uh well...ya...it just kind of...came out. Not what I would have gone with but I was just so...angry."

"What do you mean? You make it sound like you just came up with the name in the spur of the moment."

The two Deadly Nadders were flying wing tip to wing tip as their riders spoke, gently enjoying the breeze and setting sun.

"Well...if you want the truth...I didn't have one."  
"WHAT!? Who doesn't have a name!?"  
"A slave."

It was quiet again, Amelia knew very well what that meant he had been through and judging by the way he had all but whispered his confession then he couldn't have been free very long...maybe for as long as he has been on Berk.

"Back home, where I am from every one worships the gods, same ones as vikings but well there is one slight difference...the slaves we...well we hate the gods."

Amelia was taken back, who could possibly hate the gods they rarely interact with any one at all for what purpose could they have to...then she got it, they don't interfere.

"There is just no way any one deserves to be treated like that, if there were any reason for the gods to interfere then they those blasted islands should be it!"

Tears were running down Fenrir's face but he didn't care, everything he has kept bottled up was about to explode, it took everything in him not to break, he just didn't have enough strength to stop the tears.

"I have seen...seen so many people treated so poorly, killed simply for being late by a minute or two, too slow or old..it just...wasn't right."

"So...if not the gods, who did you pray to?"

Amelia was nervous at best, she could see Fenrir was in a lot of pain but he was still holding back, if this was just the surface she didn't know how much more there was and it frightened her, she heard all of the stories about how her father was treated before he defeated the Red Death and she knew that even if some one seemed fine on the surface they could be in a lot of pain on the inside and this boy across from her hadn't broken yet, he still wore his mask, even if it couldn't hide his tears.

"Well that's the funny thing actually, we worship Fenrir."

If she wasn't surprised before she certainly was now, Fenrir was the eldest son of Loki, the god of mischief and destined to devour the sun and even Odin himself.

"Well more like look up to really, worship is a bit hard of a word."

With that Amelia relaxed a bit but continued to listen, she didn't want to miss this.

"Every one knows how the gods tricked Fenrir into his magical restraints taking Tyrs arm as payment well how we see it is even though he is so strong even he can be bound by chains but eventually he will break free and cast his revenge on those that bound him, we hope to do the same, to one day be free and take our revenge on those that enslaved us and when I got angry back there, well...that was the first thing to come to mind. Kind of stupid huh?"

She was speechless, what could she say? Fenrir's tears had stopped, he just sat up straight on the Nadder when he suddenly realized something so obvious he might as well have not noticed the sun.

"I know this Nadder."

The sudden exclamation took Amelia off guard, the awkward silence was suddenly filled with tension, but she didn't know why, after all she thought he had flown here on that very Deadly Nadder...right?

"Oh how could I forget! It's you isn't it? The same Nadder from three years ago."

The Deadly Nadder started bobbing its head excitingly, as if waiting for this moment but Amelia didn't say a word, they were in their own world now and she felt like it would be wrong to interrupt, Fenrir quickly leaned forward and hugged the Nadder he was riding in joy.

"I can't believe it! I am so happy to see you alive, I thought you were gone for good and...and"

It all made sense to him now, how he got to Berk, why there was apparently a dragon so fond of him, it was her all this time. As much as Amelia wanted to leave them be, it was nearly dark now.

"I am sorry to interrupt but we have to get back home, it is getting dark!"  
"Oh of course! Lets go!"

The flight back to Berk was quick and after landing they quickly stopped by the chiefs house to grab some old cloths that Hiccup use to wear of which Valka gladly gave to the boy and walked them to the Great Hall where every one else was now. He sat beside Amelia at a table to the side of the hall with the other children who didn't dare speak, that was until Clara spoke up.

"So whats her name?"  
"Sorry but who's name?"

"Your dragons duh!"

"oh"

He hadn't thought of that, the others had names for their dragons after all Astrid wanted them to introduce him to each of them before they ran err flew off. He thought for a little and eventually he picked what he thought was a perfect name.

"Yggdrasil."

"Like the world tree? Why would you name her that?"

Buck suddenly seemed like he was full of energy, though Fenrir was confused at first at his sudden change he just shrugged it off.

"Well I mean she has a beautiful forest green colour that any tree would be envious to have so I figured _why not name her after the greatest tree of them all_?"

Every one was quiet and no one would blame them after all, no one could possibly argue with that even if said Deadly Nadder enjoyed playing in the mud.

"Ok then, new question, why does she look like that? I mean, I have never seen a Deadly Nadder _look_ like that it is like she wasn't born right."

Again Buck just couldn't contain himself and fortunately for Fenrir, this story was a happy one, at least to him.

"Well back on the island I am from dragons were...well they were enslaved and some children took care of them when they are small, one such child was me about three years ago and Yggdrasil was in fact born too early, guess she couldn't wait to get out."

"So what happened?"  
To every ones surprise that was Spotlout but Fenrir didn't care, his anger left some time ago, taken by the winds in his first flight, of course he wasn't going to tell any of them the full truth, he wished he hadn't told Amelia about being a slave as is and the others don't need to know so they can treat him out of pity, we was free now and he will take care of himself.

"Well they were going to put her down so I told them I could make her the best dragon they ever seen, they didn't believe me of course so I asked them if they were too scared to be shown up, well they took the bait and I raised her for a few months, I couldn't go anywhere without her. We played in the mud all the time, especially on hot days, and I taught her as best I could even after I started...working in the forge."

Every one noticed the hesitation when he mentioned the forge but they passed it off as just missing home, every one except the adults who were secretly listening in and Amelia who knew of Fenrir's dark past.

"The crazy dragon even followed me in there to help _me_ believe it or not, and she ended up doing just that, some of the best weapons I have ever made were with her help, she could melt the metal far faster then any fire the forge could make and even used her head as a hammer, not her snout obviously but the part of her crown just above her eyes, where her horns started, doing this for a few months I guess made her still soft body harden more then it would have originally by her skull and I guess that made the rest of her body think that was how hard her scales should be because before I knew it she was exceeding in the weekly tests."

"Well that is good, isn't it?"  
Amelia couldn't keep the worry out of her voice, this was going somewhere and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it.

"Well...one day the owners of the hatchery, the place the dragon eggs hatched and were raised, said that I was holding the dragon back and they could do a better job and told me to stop coming while locking her up, my ma...teacher kept me up to date on the dragon and it turns out that it got depressed and wasn't being treated well enough for its lack of motivation, when they decided to put it down I broke in and released her, after that I was punished but it was worth it to save the dragons life,"

"...well that was unexpected, hey Buck you alright?"

"Ya, I am fine Spot, that was just so...sad."

"How come you didn't notice it was the same dragon right away then?"  
"Well uh Clara, when she was a hatchling she was this vile green colour and she really didn't look too good physically, she only started to look somewhat like a normal Nadder after helping me in the forge which, like I said, I guess hardened and shaped her skull and scales."

As if waiting for her cue Yggdrasil walked up behind Fenrir and nudge him from behind for attention, which he gladly gave, giving her a quick scratch behind her crown of horns that shawn an emerald green light off the fire light.

"So what are you going to do now?"  
Every one was surprised to see the chief standing by the table, completely unnoticed, it was then that Fenrir noticed that the large black rock from earlier was behind him...moving. At a closerinspection he noticed it wasn't a rock but a dragon that he has never seen before, a Night Fury.

Toothless growled lightly at Fenrir, Hiccup couldn't understand why but he was unnerved by the boy and one thing he was sure about was it wasn't because of the boys odd eyes, but he just couldn't figure it out.

"What do you mean dad? He is staying with Uncle Fishlegs right?"  
"Well honey that is up to him."

Hiccup motioned his head towards Fenrir and every one was quiet, waiting for his response, Fenrir hadn't really thought much about it but he was sure about one thing, like the boy that once wore the same green tunic he is borrowing right now, he needs to find himself before he can do anything.

"I would like to go on an adventure."

Every ones jaws dropped, well every one except for Hiccup's.

"Well i happen to have been planning a little adventure of my own but as chief I don't seem to have enough time, which is a shame since I already gathered all the provisions and even made a new saddle for Stormfly so Astrid can join me, it would be a shame for it to go to waste, that is, unless you would like them."

Hiccups voice was lined with more sarcasm and humour then Fenrir thought was possible and although he would normally question such a persons motive, and colourfully curse at his hate of sarcasm, he couldn't help but smile at the possibility nor could Yggdrasil hold back her excitement as she pranced around Fenrir.

"We would be more then happy to help you out...Chief."

 ***Authers Note** *

Well I ended up getting really into this and made two chapters and since I hate sitting on chapters here it is! I hope this explains why I have chosen Fenrir as my main characters name, I also named his Deadly Nadder so that will be all my OC...or is it? Feel free to leave a review with any suggestions and I will be more then happy to explain something you don't understand or expand on in later chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Fenrir spent that night on Berk with Fishlegs telling him every story he knew, many of which Fenrir thought had to be made up, the chief killing a giant dragon the size of a mountain? Chasing of a whispering death also the same size and yet another mountain sized dragon being beat by his dragon alone!? He was young but not foolish, however he did enjoy them all the same, even with all the added details he was sure was completely unnecessary for the story, when morning came he started suiting up Yggdrasil however this was slowed as he stopped to watch Astrid's furry at Hiccup reach an all time high, she constantly said to Fenrir that he was more then welcome here and not to listen to her idiot husband but after all the stories, he just had to get out and see the world.

"For the love of, of all the irresponsible things you have done Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, sending an eleven year old child into the world alone makes the top of the list!"

"Even over the time when I befriended a dragon that could have easily killed me whenever it wanted?"  
It took only a second for Astrid to punch him in the gut and leave him curled up in pain, normally his dragon, whom Fenrir has since learned the name of from Fishlegs, would help him up but he was far to concentrated on said ten year old boy, no one knew why but one thing was clear, Toothless didn't like him.

"Really miss I will be fine, Yggdrasil will take care of me, won't you girl?"  
As Fenrir scratched Yggdrasil's neck she cooed and helped lead him to an itch on her neck she has been dying to get scratched.

"See?"

"It's not the dragon I am worried about but I guess there is no stopping you, are you sure you are not a viking? Because you are as stubborn as one."  
"Positive miss but thank you anyway."  
"Enough of this "miss" stuff, my name is Astrid."  
She held out her hand to which Fenrir happily took to shake.

"Well then miss Astrid, thank you but I will be fine"  
Astrid silently cursed herself, the boy reminded her of Hiccup when he was younger, which made letting him go alone that much harder, she often wondered what would have happened if Hiccup had left that day before the fight with the Monstrous Nightmare and often found herself imagining him much more worst for wear, something she did not wish to see happen to this boy.

"Just remember you can come back."  
"Ya, and I can teach you everything I know about dragons! Oh did you know that Astrid's Deadly Nadder actually really likes chicken? Or that Meatlugg prefers..."  
Every one tuned out Fishlegs as the rest of the children came to say their goodbyes and wish him luck, it wasn't long until he was finally off, with Amelia escorting him some distance away from the island.

"You know you could always stay right?"  
"hehehe ya, your mom made that really apparent, remind me to never make a women angry, ever."  
"Well it is Hel's furry that every one fears and she is a women."

Fenrir noted the sarcasm in her voice and oddly enough, even with his hate for sarcasm he some how found he would miss it.

"Well this is where I leave you, you sure you don't want to stay?"  
"Ya, sorry I just...I got to see it for myself, you know?"  
"I think so, my mom says my dad liked to adventure a lot as well, he still does a lot even though he is chief now."

"He's a good guy, better then the chief I had back home."  
"He's the best, I just wish I knew why Toothless doesn't like you, dad's dragon is never like that unless it is to protect some one."  
"Well I will just have to figure that out next time I am around."  
"You mean you are coming back!?"  
Amelia couldn't hide her excitement, she wanted to get to know Fenrir more and maybe even help him if she could but her parents wouldn't let her leave with him, most certainly not for her lack of trying though.

"Ya, I am sure I will see a lot of places and meet a lot of people but some how, I think I have already been to the best and met the nicest so I will have to make it a point to return won't I?"

"Promise."  
"What?"  
"Promise me you will return one day."  
"But why? I just said I..."  
"Just, promise."  
"...Ok, I promise."  
"And _I_ will make sure to hunt you down if you don't keep it."  
"Hahaha are you so sure about that? I could be off the edge of the world for all you know."  
"True, but I'll still find you, tracked down plenty of wolves hunting with my uncle Snotlout, sure I can hunt a giant one down no problem."

After a moment of silence they both laughed, neither of them expected to hear something so strange but at the same time, it seemed fitting and after seeing Astrid's anger, he was determined not to see Amelia's.

"I will return, I promise."  
"Good, now get going _oh mighty Fenrir_ before mom changes her mind and comes out her to drag your sorry butt back to Berk."

At just the thought of that he ushered Yggdrasil forward as Amelia slowed and hovered as she watched Fenrir fly away, her first crush gone...just like that. But he made a promise to return and she was going to make him keep it.

 ***authers note***

Hello there! Sorry for the lack of updates for a while there, I was in the middle of moving when I started this story (as I said when I started, I really had to start writing it then and there) but I have internet now and can finally upload again! Took me long enough :P Anyway this chapter has a lot to do with promises it seems and the furry of a women, well Astrids anyway so I thought I will make a little promise myself, I will not stop writing this story until it is finished! After that who knows, I will cross that bridge when I get there. So let me know what you thought of the chapter, I will be uploading the next one tomorrow night and after that periodically when I get the chance as I work full time and have collage. Oh and i would love to hear what you guys think might happen or want to happen in the future, I have some already thought out but I would love to make the story longer if given a really good idea for a "little adventure" or an inspiring idea you guys have, as long as it fits the plot I am going for at least.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours had passed since they left Amelia behind but to Fenrir and Yggdrasil it felt as if no time at all has passed because for the first time in their lives, they were on their own, they could do what they wanted with no one to judge them or make them stop. But even dragons get tired and eventually, after far more tricks and races with wild dragons then necessary, they found themselves on a desolate island, one with a large mountain at its centre.

"Well this place seems...pleasant eh Yggdrasil?"

Yggdrasil chirped and bobbed her head once before Fenrir slid off her back, though a little more sore then he thought he would be as he quickly fell to his knees out of exhaustion, Yggdrasil was at his side quickly and used the horns on the crown of her head to help him back up.

"Thanks girl, guess I was more tired then I thought huh?"

Yggdrasil squawked at him abruptly and gave him a look that seemed to say "no duh", Fenrir put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, I will try to be more careful from now on."

Satisfied with the response Yggdrasil started to wonder off with Fenrir close behind.

"Hey, where are you going? Do you know where we are? Man I wish you could tal...what is _that!?_

Before them lay a giant skeleton, not simply the size of a dragon, no this one was the size of a mountain.

"It can't be...but...that was just a story Fishlegs told me...right?"

Fenrir gave Yggdrasil a quick look before she took off toward the deceased dragon, picking up one of the, though very small compared to the rest, bones and bringing it back to Fenrir and dropping it at his feet.

"Uh...what is this for? Do you wanna play fetch? Ok then, go get it!"  
Fenrir tossed the bone as far as he could but Yggdrasil just stood there, compliantly uninterested and looking rather unimpressed as well.

"Uh, ok so you don't want to play fetch, sorry."

Yggdrasil ran back and grabbed another bone, bringing it back to Fenrir but he was at a loss for what Yggdrasil wants him to do with it.

'She has to be telling me to do something with it...but what? She obviously doesn't want to play fetch even though I seen Astrid playing with Stormfly all the time, maybe she thinks I can eat it? No that is just ridiculous.'

While Fenrir was deep in thought he didn't notice a Bone Napper land not far from him until he heard Yggdrasil growling, they seemed to be having some sort of conversation as far as he could tell but he was still on the subject on what to do with the bones when he looked back at the Bone Napper again.

'hmm it wears bones as armour, that is kinda cool, wait a second...'

"That' it! I can make it into armour!"

Fenrir looked over excitedly at Yggdrasil but what he found confused him, she seemed to be looking at him in shock as her mouth hung open and she let her wings droop down, meanwhile the Bone Napper stood tall proud and smug on the other side of her, for some reason, Fenrir felt like he might have been their topic of discussion but surely that wasn't possible.

For the next few hours, during the last light of the day, Fenrir and Yggdrasil attempted to make the bones into armour, the difficult part was when the melted bone hardened, it wasn't nearly malleable enough to properly make into armour, even steel was easier to shape but this, it was too much for Fenrir to do alone, he suspected he would need several blacksmiths to help him so he gave up on the project entirely and started experimenting with what was left of the bones to see if he could make anything else out of it, during which, since she had already done her part for now, Yggdrasil had decided to join the Bone Napper a short distance away before being called back.

"I got it!"

Yggdrasil looked at him skeptically, since he had said such words many times before and it was nearly night, she was getting tired, not to mention didn't have much fire left in her.

"So, hear me out, the bone is too tough and sturdy to make into armour right? So why not make it into a sword!? I have never actually used one before but it should help scare any one off."

Yggdrasil seemed to enjoy the thought as she happily helped him for the blade, Fenrir directed Yggdrasil to use her flame on one of the larger bones they were able to move from the skeleton and with it, heated the bone until it nearly melted, the strange thing about dragon bones, as Fenrir had found out, is that they don't become brittle when heated like a humans would but melt instead, Fenrir just chalked it up to having something to do with being fire proof though Fishlegs said they aren't on the inside, even still much of it broke off, which is why Fenrir used one of the larger ones.

As Yggdrasil ceased her flame Fenrir directed her to hammer along the bone, especially the edges where it would have to be sharpened later, eventually forming the blade just before it had cooled, oddly the bone seems to cool into a bright white colour and become harder still but heating it to that point again becomes impossible, which is why he gave up on making it into armour. With the blade done he set about using one of Yggdrasil's spines to start chiping away where the hilt and guard of the sword meet, using the tip to carve into the hilt, leaving only a spiral curling around the hilt the original size, giving him grip onto the blade instead of needing to use leather.

For the guard of the sword he simply used the side of the spine to thin the circular shape into more of an oval, nearly as thin as the blade itself but stretched out further so to actually stop a blade from sliding down and cutting his hand if he ever did get into a sword fight.

Finally it was finished, night had long engulfed the sun leaving only the moons light but Fenrir didn't mind, he had finished what he thought to be the greatest sword he has ever forged, thin all the way down save for the slight bulge that made up the swords guard, a hilt with a spiral starting at the guard going all the way down to the pummel which Fenrir decided to leave in its original shape, which looked a lot like part of the elbow from what he can recall from seeing a mans arm ripped off by a Monstrous Nightmare when he was still on Drake Head Isle, and the entire sword itself was a magnificent white that seemed to feel more foreboding then any steal sword he had ever seen before, it was then that Fenrir looked over to see Yggdrasil curled up around him asleep, apparently he was far too into his work to notice her body heat was keeping him warm in the night, he started to look for the Bone Napper wondering if it had finally left when it showed up in front of his face, admiring the sword made of bone.

"Whoa, hey there big guy, you startled me, do you like it?" **  
**The Bone Napper sniffed it a few times before bobbing his head, for some reason Fenrir felt even more pride in his creation with the bone loving dragon praising it, when suddenly he got an idea, he took Yggdrasil's spine again and started crafting runes of the middle of the blade on both sides.

"There, a fitting name for a blade like this don't you think?"

The bone napper just seemed to stare at him, clearly not understanding what the runes meant.

"oh haha you can't read, right, forgot about that, it reads "Jormungandr" it is the name of the world serpent and brother to Fenrir."

Whether or not the Bone Napper understood what he said or not it was clear the dragon really admired the blade, which brought Fenrir back to one crucial thing he had forgotten.

"I need to sharpen it!"

Yggdrasil jumped to her feat in shock at the sudden yell and was not happy to find they were in no danger.

"The blade if far too tough to sharped, the only thing that can even dent it is Yggdrasil's spines but that takes easily an hour chipping away at the same spot, I wouldn't be able to sharpen this at all now that it has cooled down!"

Yggdrasil seemed to understand her friends disappointment as she ran off quickly to the Giant Skeleton of the long dead dragon and back with an odd looking bone, it was small and Fenrir couldn't understand what it would be for, it was long and had holes all along it and Yggdrasil held in in her mouth as you would a straw if you had a few teeth knocked out in a fight and wereto sore to eat, which happened far more often back home then Fenrir wished to admit when suddenly, Yggdrasil started to breath fire right at the sword which felt oddly hotter then usual.

Fenrir dropped Jormungandr and backed away quickly, unable to take the heat and when he looked back, the blade was obviously heated up to the point of being shaped again, Fenrir figured the bone must have attached to whatever lets a dragon breath fire and prevents them from breathing fire on accident but he didn't have time to think about it, he quickly grabbed a new spine off Yggdrasil, ensuring it was sharp, and used the side to sharped the blade as quickly as he could, when he finished and it cooled down, nothing seemed different, save for it obviously being sharp now. That was until Fenrir has tried to carve his name in the hilt of the blade, not even Yggdrasils spine, which where as tough as steel from helping him forge when she was a hatchling, could dent it or even dull it, it was then that Fenrir was certain, no one would ever forge a blade better then this, better then Jormungandr.

 ***Authers Note***

Hello there! I wanted to post this last night but for some reason I couldn't access anything and was unable to sooo here it is! What do you guys think? Did I describe the sword Jormungandr well enough? How about the name I gave it? Please leave any ideas in a review I would be more then happy to answer any questions (as long as I am not spoiling the story for you) and possibly expand apon something you think needs more detail later if you like, also criticism is highly appreciated so if you have any tips you think might help my story I would be very excited to hear them!


	9. Chapter 9

Fenrir and Yggdrasil found themselves waking late in the afternoon after forging Jormungandr, they set off to continue their adventure, Fenrir had used some spare leather Hiccup had packed for him to make a sheath for Jormungandr, it wasn't long until they found themselves flying over the ocean in the middle of the night when Yggdrasil spotted an island to spend the night. Come morning Fenrir was woken by some one talking, when he opened his eyes he found Yggdrasil under a net with her beak tied shut and a group of large vikings arguing about who should get the honor of killing this "beast".

"I am the one who found them, I should get to kill the thing!"  
"Bah, you're too weak! Let a real man do it!"  
"Let me remind you that I was the one who thought of bringing the net!"

"ENOUGH!"

"We are all vikings here, I say we all kill it, together!"

The group started shouting and cheering "Chief, Chief, Chief!" Fenrir had heard enough.

"If you want to kill her, you will have to go through me!"

Fenrir stood up quickly, grasping the hilt of Jormungandr, for some reason no one thought to tie him up or take his weapon and that would be their last mistake, as long as his sword can be of actual use that is, he never expected to actually need it.

"What are you talking about boy? We saved you from this beast!"  
"Ya, probably was savin ya for a snack!"

"Even devils like breakfast!"

They all started laughing while their chief stared at Fenrir will a cold expression, it was clear he was regretting not taking his sword when he had the chance. Fenrir quickly drew Jormungandr and every one went silent, no one took a breath, whether they noticed the blades name engraved in it or not it was like the very air around them had been poisoned, Fenrir quietly noted how the eery look of the blade disturbed them.

"Leave now and I won't have to use this."

Immediately the chief charged the boy, he would not show fear in front of his men, he wielded a large two handed hammer that no average man could possibly lift above their head though the chief was no average man, he was easily twice Fenrir's height, standing at roughly eight feet and not a layer of fat on him, just muscle, he wore a steel chest plate that could easily take a beating before ever giving in to a slashing weapon such as Jormungandr. Fenrir however didn't think about that, he was lost in the moment, the massive hammer would be on him any second reminding him of that last memory of Drake Head Isle, the hammer coming down on his head, he was ready to die then….but now...now he would live! He swung Jormungandr as hard as he could and closed his eyes before hearing a loud thud, when he opened his eyes he was astonished, there before him lay the viking chief's hammer, cut in half! As the chief had gone to bring it down, Fenrir had unintentional aimed right for it, normally the hammer would easily deflect a blade but instead it cut right through it smoothly and Fenrir couldn't help but smile.

"I hope that wasn't important."

The chief stared at Fenrir in disbelief, again every one was quiet for a moment, waiting for their chiefs reply and it wasn't what they were expecting.

"That's one fine sword you got there, don't suppose you could tell me where to get one like it?"

'Typical viking, killing and weapons are all he cares about, no offense Berk.'

"Nope sorry, this is a one of a kind and there is no way I am giving it to you."

"Fair enough, I take it you wanted to kill the devil yourself, with a blade like that I don't doubt you could have taken it, even at a young age as you are, how old are you anyway? Ten?"

"Thirteen actually."

"Ah, well then, by all means."

The chief stepped aside and the group split to give Fenrir access to Yggdrasil, as Fenrir walked up to her he quickly swung his sword, severing the band that kept her beak closed, Yggdrasil quickly used her fire to get out of the net and Fenrir mounted her in a flash, thanks to all the adrenaline pumping through him.

"I will not kill this dragon because she is my friend!"

Again every one stared at the young boy taking them by surprise _again,_ but it was only then that the chief realized the saddle that Fenrir was casually sitting on.

"Get off that bloody thing boy before you hurt yourself!"

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

The chief refused to show fear before but as Fenrir brought up his blade to point it at him he did not even try to hide the fear the sickly white sword gave him, even looking at the blade made him shudder but he could not tell why, it was like it possessed a will of its own, everything about it screamed evil, dark and….insane. The moment of hesitation was exactly what Yggdrasil was waiting for as she took off as fast as she could, none of the Vikings could do anything to stop her and soon they island was no longer in sight.

"Let's agree to _NEVER_ have to do that again, ok?"

Yggdrasil bobbed her head quickly as Fenrir noticed something attached to the side of Yggdrasil's saddle, it seemed like a tear at first so he ignored it but after a second glance he noticed that the bone Yggdrasil used to blow her fire through was tucked away in there. As he pulled it out to have a closer look at it he was unaware of Yggdrasil turning her head to watch him expectantly.

 ***Authors Note***

Hello there! This is but one of the few short little happenings that I plan to write to build up to the events that will really get this story rolling and I would be happy to include any ideas you might have on one. Now that we have seen Jormungandr in action, what do you think of it? I want to portray two things with it, firstly that since it was made with the bone(s) of the Red Death that it has an aura simular to it and at the same time kind of portray some of the myth of Jormungandr in it, which I will add to later I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since he left berk with the vikings trying to kill him and Yggdrasil, so far there hasn't been much trouble, the occasional wild boar or two that just didn't want to become their dinner but nothing they couldn't handle, Fenrir had made a few trips to a village or two, much to Yggdrasil's disapproval, however there is only so much one kid can do in the wild and Fenrir had secretly always looked forward to looking around a new village and seeing how different each one is from the other, from houses to laws, it was always fascinating. During one such adventure Fenrir had come to learn of a new tittle he had been given while buying a new water skin as his had recently been torn into by a wild boar, again sometimes they just didn't want to become dinner. It turns out the viking chief that Fenrir had run into had put out a bounty for him calling him Reidi and Yggdrasil Lopt, at first he was excited, he and Yggdrasil had actual names apart from the ones that he gave them but that excitment quickly died when he realized that people would be after him and Yggdrasil now, he quickly spent some of the spare coins Hiccup had left in the provisions to buy a scarf and bandana to cover his head and face when around Yggdrasil, he may not be able to hide her from being spotted but he might be able to keep his own identity secret so he can still come and go from villages as he likes.

A month has past since then and things have started to get a little more difficult, people were always keeping an eye out for Yggdrasil so they can claim the reward for their heads and the honour of killing such a different dragon like Yggdrasil, from little bits of conversation Fenrir has heard while in a town people considered her to be extremely rare and a big prize. Thankfully Yggdrasil's scales were far tougher then the average dragon ensuring arrows and even spears never punctured her hide in the occasional surprise attack and they were able to escape, but deep down Fenrir knew he couldn't run forever and unbeknownst to him, he was right, for somewhere in the south, where he dare not travel some one plotted their revenge and swore to find and destroy him.

6 years has passed since Fenrir left Berk and apart from being hunted down and nearly world renown as a murderer he wouldn't say his life is bad, Fenrir and Yggdrasil found an island surround entirely by rocks, making it impossible to reach by boat and made themselves home in a small cave system in the mountain the sat in the back of the island. Apart from the large ring of rocks surrounding the island it looked rather genarick, well except for the outer ring being the home of the largest port in the known world, bridges going from from giant boulders with hundreds of homes and shops to the giant pillars of stone surrounding the island to another to another, spanning at least five of these impassible spires, each with buildings littered up and down them, carved out of the massive stone themselves. The port it self was known as a lawless place where bounty hunters and criminals alike would gather because of all the rich trade and plentiful chances of starting a new life, however that is simply just what it looks like at a first glance, the criminals all watched out for each other and forbade any crimes within the port or forever be banished less they be killed for even the smallest of crimes, even bounty hunters had an agreement to not kill or capture wanted individuals here, it was a place, even Fenrir could walk around, though he still refused to show his face and continued to go by his given name of Reidi. Despite this the entire port knew him, he would often show up with a few game such as Rabbit, Fox and occupationally a Boar, even if it was his favourite, and sell the meat and skins in the port, no one there had any problems with Yggdrasil, in fact many people would lovingly call out to her in her given name Lopt so they can toss her a fish or two, bounty hunters respected him, criminals looked up to him, the shop owners of the port loved him and visiting vikings feared him. But eventually something has to change, some times for the worst and sometimes for the better, Fenrir didn't know it yet, but as the sun started to rise on yet another day that seemed like any other day would soon become one of his most unforgettable.

"Morning Yggdrasil!"

Fenrir slowly walked out of what he happily called the main entrance to the cave system he called home, stretching as his eyes adjusted to the sun light, the previous green tunic replaced by a bright blue one, his pants made of black leather, a rugged bandana covering his head and a plain old scarf lightly wrapped around his neck, he began to wonder why it was so quiet since Yggdrasil normally rushed to meet him in the morning before suddenly something massive slammed into him from behind right into a puddle of mud.

"hahaha ok, ok! You win now let me go!"

As Yggdrasil leaps off Fenrir, he quickly grabs a handful of mud and flung it in her face.

"Ha! Now we're even!"

Yggdrasil obviously didn't mind, the mud felt great on her scales and she never understood why other Nadders preened themselves so much.

"Ok girl, let's go grab some game and head out to the port, I could use a new pair of shoes, these ones are starting to get holes in them."

 ***Authors note***

Well after a lot of life stuff, I AM BACK! As you can see I have been busy, I have re-uploaded the chapters so far for what I believe to be for a better read and corrected spelling grammar and just somethings I didn't like, little small things but nothing life changing, before my little life trouble I had difficulty writing and I found the reason for this is because I was trying to add too much that didn't involve the main story so, I have been working out how to add the space needed to tell the stories as I mention them if, and I stretch that if, enough people seem interested in hearing them, so far I haven't hinted towards any but I assure you more then a few will be mentioned. This chapter had a lot of narrative in it but the next little should be heavy on dialogue so I hope you all look forward to that, feel free to shoot me any questions about my darling Fenrir or the story and I will see about answering them right away or letting you know when the answer will be revealed in the story. Also, pretty much all authors notes before this can be ignored, oh and Fenrir is 16 now, I know I messed up his age in chapter 9 and so I am clearing that up now :P


	11. Chapter 11

As Yggdrasil flew over head of the large port, her rider kept a care full eye on the scenery below, always looking to see what bounty hunters and tribes were present and when, if any at all, as his reputation could easily lead to an undesirable situation, even with the ports laws. Once Fenrir was satisfied, they quickly went straight to their favourite butcher, quickly arriving at a rundown shop nearly half way up one of the towering pyres and one of the easily reachable shops by sky. Without wasting a second, Fenrir and Yggdrasil landed out front of the shop and started half heatedly unloading the boar Fenrir had strapped to her saddle as he called out for the old butcher.

"Hey, old man!"

"I know that blasted voice anywhere! You better have brought me some fresh meat boy or you'll be next up on my butcher table!"

'Old man is a predictable as ever.'

Rolling his eyes, Fenrir replied without missing a beat, almost as if the entire conversation was some sort of game.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't get the best cuts if I didn't!"

At this time, an old man, who looked to be roughly in his fifties, walked out of the shop as he wiped what looked to be blood off his hands onto his white apron, undoubtedly working on the shipments of game brought monthly by boat.

"Damn right you wouldn't, now let me see what you brought me this month."

"You know, I don't get why you like me to bring you boar from inland at the same time the traders come in, I could bring it to you whenever old man."

"Because this way I don't have to keep track of what has gone bad and what hasn't, it all goes at the same time, well except what you bring in, always sell out long before that, damn ships can't bring in anything of decent quality to Valice."

"Well that's why what we bring always gets sold out, we bring it freshly killed and not stored for a several day transport, or longer."

Despite the smug remark, the old shop keeper, fondly known as Ai, was busy inspecting the boars that Fenrir had brought to pay him any more attention and he knew he should just wait for Ai before continuing their usual banter before the old man suddenly spoke.

"It seems my foolish niece got herself banished."  
Fenrir didn't really know what to say, Ai didn't like to speak of his past and he respected that, after all, his own wasn't the best either.

"She should be here by this time tomorrow and I was wondering if you would do me a favour and show her around Valice for me, I am getting old and don't have much energy these days."

Yggdrasil couldn't help but scoff at that remark making the old man laugh a little.

"Seems like I can't get anything past good ol' Lopt huh?"

"Not a chance old man, trust me, I've tried."  
"Truth is, I'm worried some one might try and take advantage of her since she will be new here and rather young, but if she is seen with some one with your...reputation, I am sure people will think twice having seen you with her."  
"You really know how to make the best out of every situation don't you?"  
"Ever since a certain wanted dragon rider saved me a few years ago and brought me here."  
Yggdrasil burst into what could only be called a fit of laughter as Fenrir couldn't help but recall the odd situation that led to saving Ai's life and vividly shivered.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it! Just...don't bring that up, please."

"Deal, by the way, the boar are all excellent picks, per usual Reidi."

"Of course, you damned old man."

As Ai walked back into his shop he gave a gentle wave to Fenrir and Yggdrasil before disappearing from their view.

"Ai really knows how to play us huh?"  
Yggdrasil didn't waste time knocking her head against Fenrir and letting out a low growl.  
"Ok, ok, he really knows how to play me, better?"

After a happy squawk from Yggdrasil, Fenrir couldn't help but smile while he shook his head and thinking she wouldn't be so smug if she had to do what he did to save the old man. Two young men, roughly in their twenties came out of the shop and started taking the boar inside and Fenrir took it as his que to go, after they took flight however, he couldn't help but wonder what the next day would bring him.

 ***Authors note***

I am so sorry for the sudden disappearance again but, SOME ONE STOLE MY STORY BOOK! Oh, you don't know what that is huh? It is the little book I write my ideas in, character personality, image, who they like and don't like, ect. But I have re-written most of it and although I am sure there are some differences from my original I can confidently start posting again! YA!


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn came faster then usual for Fenrir, he was nervous to meet this new commer, Ai had not told him his nieces name, simply what she looked like and he hated not knowing the people around him.

Yggdrasil could sense her riders worry as they stood at the docks, humans all around them watching them with caution, she knew they were afraid and they should be, the two of them could take any opponent in battle, the surrounding men and women obviously thought the same as they kept their distance, it would be obvious to even the most oblivious that being around the man with a dragon would be a bad idea, whether they knew who they were or not, that worried Fenrir the most.

"There is no way this lass will willingly let us show her around girl."

A sorrowful chirp was his only response, most around him would think him mad and talking to himself while they were also foolish enough not to notice the intelligence of the dragon at his side, one that was often the last mistake they ever made, amongst others.

They waited patiently in silence after that until the ship they were waiting for started docking.

"Hey, maybe we should pretend to be some travailing act? What do you think, would we be more approachable then?"

Yggdrasil simply stared back at him in what could only be described as the sort of face you make when you suddenly regret taking some one along with you on a hunting trip.

"I think that dragon doesn't agree with your idea _Reidi_."  
Fenrir did not know who just spoke to him but he was sure of two things, first, it was a female, second, she was not only familiar with him to some degree but judging by how she said him name, more then likely disliked him.

Fenrir quickly looked up to the boat, which had yet to lower its gangplank, to see a young blond women with green eyes and simple necklace bearing the carving of a single war horn, fitting the description Ai had offhandedly mentioned to him the day before.

'Wonderful, this will go so well.'

"Well what make you think I care about your opinion of me young Al-Vaepni!" 

The young blond immediately jumped over the edge of the boat landing on the dock but three feet from Fenrir, she had a determined look on her face and he was sure this young lass would probably be more aggressive if Yggdrasil wasn't by his side growling.

"I just have three questions for you."

She was furrious, she all but spat her words at Fenrir, but truth be told, he was impressed some one who knows of him would take that tone to him, it had been awhile, well before Ai that is.  
"Fine girl, hurry up with it."  
"Before we get to that, the name is Vae, pronounced like Fae but with a V instead, understood?"

Fenrir couldn't help but let a smug laugh escape, her attitude was exactly like the old man's when they first met.  
"Fine then, I'll play your game my little fairy, now what are your questions?"  
"Vae visibly fumed at the man in front of her, every one around them, from the doc to the boat, stopped what they were doing to watch, it was not often some one caused trouble here, especially with Reidi.

"First, how do you know my name?"

"Well it just so happens that an old man happened to tell me."

Vae's glare let up for a moment, there was only one person at this blasted port that could know her full name and if he told some one like Reidi then he must be in trouble. Meanwhile, said man was lazily looking her over as if she was nothing interesting and that started to get on her nerves.  
"Ok, second, where is this old man and is he alright?"  
"Well, that was actually two questions but I'll let you off and count it as one."  
'Damn, I will have to get rid of this nasty habit of replying sarcastically to people, honestly who knew there were so many sarcastic people in the world? I can't even respond to some one without it sounding that way anymore, I hate it.'  
While Fenrir was lost in his own self hate, Vae was slowly reaching for a hidden knife behind her back, this may be an infamous killer in front of her but she will not take being treated like this, however before she drew it, it seemed like he had remembered he had yet to answer the question and started replying.

"Old man Ai is alive and well, Vae was it? He is up the third rock spire, by the way the one we are at is called the first spire, it is simply named by where people started building first."

"Last question then, why are you here?"  
"Ahh, now that is a good question, honestly I live on an island that is beyond the surounding rock spires, it happens to only be reachable by dragon back so I am left alone, it just so happens to be an added bonus that a place like Valice happens to be here, as for why I am at this specific port? Well the old man asked me to show you around."

Vae was clearly shocked at the last statement, not only did the Reidi just say he was going to show her around but at her uncles Ai's request to boot!?

"Well I guess I should formally introduce myself, even if you already know me I'm..."  
"Wait one moment, just, hold up, my uncle, Ai, asked you, Reidi, the man who has killed entire villages worth of people, who is said to be the child of Loki himself and one of the most dangerous people in the world, to show me around!?"

"Ya, that just about sums it up."  
That was it!? Vae couldn't wrap her head around it, she was certain that Reidi was simply messing with her because she was knew around here, she figured he was just making an attempt at being a play boy but he was here because of her uncle.

After quickly collecting herself she looked Reidi in the eyes for the first time, the very eyes that you are supposed to never look into or he may take your life right there only to find a beautiful pair of almost completely golden eyes, if it was not for the black of his pupil she could swear his eyes were made of pure gold. It was then that she noticed the large crowd that had grown, apparently her earlier outburst caught them more attention then she thought it might, it seemed that Reidi had also noticed what had suddenly caught her interest.  
"Don't worry about them, they just don't see me interact with others fairly often, especially some one who has just arrived and has yet to make any sort of mark here."

"Oh...well then, I suppose I will just have to believe you, but if you make one wrong move I will not hesitate to fight you."

"That is fine by me, the dragon, as you so ceremoniously called her, would be more then willing to have a snack."  
Said dragon let out a rather loud snarl after hearing Reidi's words and it was obviously directed at Vae, even she couldn't help but stagger at such an obvious threat from a dragon that has become a legend across most of the world.

"The name people have given her is Lopt, I suggest using it to address her if you are fond of your head remaining where it is."  
That remark quickly snapped Vae out of her stupor.  
"Are you threatening me?"  
"Not myself, however she hates being addressed as if she was some lesser beast."  
As if to prove his point Lopt let out a load roar that Deadly Nadders rarely used in place of their chirps.

"Ok, fine, point taken. Well then, lead the way I guess?"  
"Well then, follow me, little fairy."  
One thing Vae was sure of, she did not like this man.

 ***Authors note***

So this is really late...oops. :P Sorry about that, I honestly couldn't write Vae properly, it took me forever to really get what I was aiming for, the new girl's name will be explained a little better next chapter but what do you think of her so far? Like her? Don't?


End file.
